Love Through Force
by Miss Uniqueness
Summary: We finally love each other now. We can do the things people in love can do. But sometimes force comes into place. Is it really true love if it’s forced?


**Love Through Force**

_We finally love each other now. We can do the things people in love can do. But sometimes force comes into place. Is it really true love if it's forced?_

* * *

Chapter 1: It's True Love.

I stared into his eyes. Was this real? I saw my vision beginning to blur from the liquid of my heart. The tears rolled down my cheek, running past my mouth. I could smell and taste the saltiness of them. I'm sure he could smell then too. I didn't see any tears from his eyes, it made sense. He would never cry over something like this, well, he probably wouldn't cry at all for anything. I smiled on the inside though, loving his sense of macho manliness and stubbornness. I felt his hand tighten on my arm, probably waiting for an answer. I couldn't speak really; he took my breath away with what he said. All I could do was nod like an idiot. His expression changed from hopeful to panic. Maybe he didn't get the message. Since my voice ran away, I would have to show him.

Just incase I lost the courage to, I wrapped my arms around his body and pulled my body to his, bringing my face to his, lips to his. They were so soft and dry at the same time. I wouldn't blame him; mine were pretty dry because of the sudden life changing moment. When he brought his arms around me, I knew I was lost. I always got lost in his arms, melting into his muscular body. His heat and presence was intoxicating. I had to hold myself down sometimes when I would have perfect chances to touch him in those oh-so-private places. I wasn't sure what was going on with me to so suddenly want to get into that kind of relationship, especially with Inuyasha. We have only known each other for 2 years, not counting all the times we've fought and left each other for long periods of times. Is it weird that I calculated that? I hope not…

I knew I would get lost! All of my rambling and I already forgot what I was doing. I hadn't really done anything sexually with a boy. Only a few kisses here and there, not even real ones at that. But with Inuyasha…I wanted to do so much more with him. Kissing, touching, the closeness of everything. There I go again…My eyes began to fall as our lips stayed together, maybe even over a minute. I felt stupid because I didn't know what to do exactly. I needed air, so I reluctantly had to pull away, much to his disappointment. I lowered my head immediately, "Sorry…" It came out kind of fast. He didn't deserve me, I didn't know anything about sex, mating, touching, or anything. But I wanted to learn so badly with him…If he would accept me.

His hand came up from my waist to my chin and lifted it up. I looked into his eyes once again. The molten gold color of his hues made my knees quiver. I loved his eyes so much. He opened his mouth, but in fear of having him say, 'No I'm sorry.' I quickly shut him up the only way I now knew. To kiss him. I didn't think he was upset, cause he instantly closed his eyes and kissed back. Ours lips parted, here it comes. I felt him swallow then slowly slid his tongue into my mouth. He massaged my tongue, trying to give me courage I assumed. I nodded then let my eyes close, bringing my tongue out of it's hiding place and into his mouth. Time stood still as we shared the first kiss of our new life together.

Instead of standing still, I think time flew by in years. He pulled away, needing air. I opened my eyes to find him staring down at me; his ears perched up, intent on hearing a few certain words. I smiled up at him, this really wasn't a dream. I took a deep breath, and with no more hesitation, I granted his wish, "I love you too, Inuyasha." My heart sank, but luckily he was there to catch it as he pulled me closer to his body, kissing me again. It was heaven.

The rest of the night was a blur…I do remember more kisses, the moon, a late night talk, and Inuyasha. As I opened my eyes, they were met by the sun's rays. I stretched my arms up as I sat up, yawning loudly. My arms lowered when I saw that no one else was with me. How did I end up in my room? I looked down at myself; I was also in my pajamas. What happened last night? Was it really a dream? My hues scanned the room again. There was no sign of anyone. I sighed heavily, it was a dream. I shuffled slowly out of my room out into the hallway, then down the stairs. I didn't hear anyone in the living room, but it was 9:30 in the morning. Where could everyone be?

I walked through the living room, towards the kitchen. The lights weren't on, not even Souta was down digging through the refrigerator like he always did. I shrugged. As I walked further into the kitchen, I jumped, seeing a shadowy figure in the darkness, slurping something. Who was it? I reached over and grabbed the first thing I could find, a wooden spoon. I slowly walked towards the figure, it happened to be sitting where no light could reach it at all. When it began to turn around, I swung like there was no tomorrow. I shut my eyes tight, not wanting to see the shadow fall to the ground with blood and guts everywhere! I did feel contact, but I knew the shadow wasn't anything to worry about when I heard it's voice.

"Dammit Kagome, what's wrong? Trying to kill me!" He yelled loudly as he released the grip on the spoon. I opened my eyes and giggled, seeing a few noodles in his hair, "What were you doing? Why are you sitting in the shadows? And where is everyone?"

He growled, probably too many questions. He sighed then sat back down in his chair, looking to his food. He probably got scared because of the hit and tossed some ramen up and it fell into his hair. I took the seat next to his as he began to explain, "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm eating. And I'm sitting here cause that's where the damn table is. And your mom took your grandfather and brother to Osaka for some ball thing."

That's right! Souta had tickets to go watch the Soccer World Cup game. I groaned, I wanted to see that game too…I let out a sigh and shook my head, what's done is done. I raised my eyes and looked back to Inuyasha, "So…How did I get home? What happened last night?"

I regretting asking, his faced turned to disappointment. So maybe it wasn't a dream…I blinked. "…You don't remember what happened last night?" I shook my head, "Yes yes I do…I just didn't know if it was a dream or no-" I was cut off by his lips crashing into mine, not that I minded. I returned the kiss but he quickly pulled away. "It wasn't a dream…" He uttered as he stretched his arms up. I nodded and smiled to him, "Now I know it wasn't." I felt my cheeks beginning to heat, the red probably showing up on my pale skin. I heard him chuckle then rise. He threw away the empty ramen cup then looked back to me, "Your mom said they wouldn't be back until tomorrow…"

I nodded, "Osaka is pretty far away. I hope they bring me a souvenir." I closed my eyes and raised my arms up, stretching again. I'm guessing I only had about 5 hours of sleep. It probably was pretty late when we came back. When I reopened my eyes, I jumped. Inuyasha had walked to me and was now only inches away from my face. I let out the breath I held and smiled at him, kissing his cheek. And just to think, 2 days ago, I would never be able to just be this close to him, none the less kiss him. It made me all warm inside to know that me and Inuyasha were finally together. I couldn't wait to let the others know…

He smiled back at me, "So…we're alone finally here. Didn't you say that we'd never get that chance?" I thought back, saying that if I ever got a boyfriend, my family would never leave me at home alone with him. I giggled; I guess they didn't think about Inuyasha. "I guess we are…What do you wanna do?" I stood up and walked to the living room, him following behind me. It was strange; I really have never been I the house alone in a while. I looked around at all of the new pictures and trophies mama had set up on the walls and shelves. So many pictures, but…I sighed, there weren't very many of me. I guess I had been neglecting my family a lot since I've been gone.

The couch squeaked, I looked back and saw Inuyasha making himself comfortable. I smiled to him then took a seat next to him. "So what do you wanna do?" He didn't answer the first time, so I thought I'd ask again. But he still didn't answer; he just moved to me and kissed me. Again, I didn't complain. I felt his arms wrap around me, so I wrapped mine around his neck. Since we were sitting next to each other, our bodies couldn't touch, at least that's what I thought. I began to feel his chest against my own. I opened my eyes to find that I was no longer sitting on the couch, but I was now sitting on his legs, facing him…I felt..something I had never felt before. And I wasn't talking about an emotion. It was all coming kind of too fast; I pulled away from the kiss and looked down at him, "What are you doing?" I asked in a soft tone, not wanting him to think I was uncomfortable or wanting to stop.

His eyes looked into mine and he blinked, "…I..wanna, ya know…Since we love each other now…" His voice drifted off. My eyes widened at his next words, "I wanna…make you my mate Kagome…" I nearly choked, a mate! My mouth hung open as I tried to make sense of the current scene. Mate? As in sex?...I wasn't ready for that, for this. It was so sudden, first love, now sex? I breathed then let out my breath. I didn't know what to say. I just shook my head no. But the expression on his face made me panic, "No…I mean…I do too…I've always wanted to..But…"

He furrowed his brows and tilted his head to the side and in a soft tone asked, "But what Kagome?...Don't you love me?" I nodded rapidly, "I do, I love you so much…But I'm just not ready for…that, yet." I could tell he was still upset, but the way his ears moved from down to up, he wasn't that sad. I reached a hand over and laid it on his cheek, taking advantage of the current seating position to press my body against his. I guessed he liked it because a small noise came from his mouth, it made me blush.

I stroked his cheek and kissed him, suddenly feeling a sense of bravery. He kissed me back, wrapping his arms around my back. I loved the feeling of this closeness. I let my eyes fall shut, forgetting what I was going to say to him. I knew I wasn't ready for sex…But I couldn't help be curious as to other things we could do. My friends would always talk about the things they would do with their boyfriends. I wanted to try them. I wanted that happiness and pleasure of love. Not until I felt a squeeze on my lower half did I jump from my thoughts. The sudden rush of blood to my face made a noise escape from my mouth. "Wh-What are you d-doing?" I couldn't help but stutter.

I looked away from him and behind me to see his hand had traveled from my back to my waist, down to my bottom. I blinked, not knowing how I could've missed it. I moved my head back forward and looked to him, brown clashing with amber. He breathed, "Kagome…I've wanted to for so long…If you don't want to mate…I'll wait forever…But…At least let me feel you." He bit down on his bottom lip lightly. I stared at him. I had no idea he felt this way. My breathing increased, I couldn't stop staring. I could never imagine Inuyasha having these kinds of feelings towards me, wouldn't be surprised that I had the same towards him. I nodded to him and smiled, "..O-Okay." After that sentence, the rest of my life began to change.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the beginning of my story. I've always wanted to write this plot, but I just never had the time. Some of this, well, most of this story from here on will be graphic...and if you like it, I will post the new site you can go to to view the rest of the story when I write the rest. It most likely will be at http/ But at the moment, I haven't posted it there...I want to see how it does here and how popular it will be. Thank you for reading, please review. 

**Old fans:  
**

To my fans of my other stories. I apologize for not being able continue them, but don't fear. Some day I will finish them, I tried to stop myself from starting another story in fear that I would forget my first stories. I hope to finish them soon, so bear with me please. Thank you once again and I hope you like this new story.


End file.
